goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monster Skills
This page is rediculously long, but breaking it up into separate articles wouldn't work, there isn't enough info on each ability. Is there a better way we could break it up to be more legible? - It's also got a few minor mistakes and omissions where we don't have information, i'll be working on that gradually to fix the article, for now i'm just adding entries for as many skills as i can find. Revoranii 07:57, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :Well, I question whether or not we need to have so much info here. Just think about it for a moment. Most skills are only available to one or two monsters, so what's the point of having them all on the same page? This information is already mentioned on each monster's individual page, which is the only place we really need to put the info. Now, I'll admit that having a list of monster skills could be handy. I just don't think we should have so much info here. Maybe just a list of skills and the monsters that use them. Then, if someone wants to know more about a certain skill, they can see that monster's page. Of course, that's just an idea. The world's hungriest paperweight 16:34, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ::This page is interesting and likely good in concept - there should be a page that gathers the most practical information about all the monster skills into one place so that readers don't have to search through all the monster lines. The main thing wrong with it right now is all the headers, but actually I'm not sure as to how that should be handled, because we'd need the headers for section redirects to work... And a long article isn't necessarily a bad article. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:39, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :::After thinking about it for a bit, I conclude that what this page should be is merely a giant bulleted list of all the abilities unique to opponents in the games, with basic and practical descriptive content. An example of what I think might work: :::*'Onslaught': User performs a high-speed tackle to one target for enhanced damage. Used by Mad Vermin. :::*'Rumble': User summons a small flurry of ghostly orange heads/skulls to creep toward and damage one target. Used by Amaze, Creeper, and Spirit. :::All the monster skills are programmed into the game just like normal attacks, Psynergy, Djinn effects, item effects, and summons. You could use Action Replay codes to hack Rumble into Isaac's Psynergy inventory, so he can cast Rumble against enemies in battle; there's nothing glitchy about that as far as the game's concerned. That's why I begin each item with "User performs..." Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:04, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ::::That's kind of what I was trying to say, only I hadn't really thought about adding a description. As far as redirects are concerned, I don't think that will be so much of a problem. Think about Fizz, Dew, and Eddy. They all redirect to List of Mercury Djinn, and there aren't any headers there. Problem solved. The world's hungriest paperweight 21:02, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Sounds like a good compromise, i'll get onto it- might not be done for 2-5 days though, you know how these things are. Revoranii 00:42, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Missing move I seem to recall a move from GS1 called Bacteria Rush, but can't recall which monster used it. Tzion 13:48, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :The Fiendish Ghouls in Crossbone Isle. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:04, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Elements Any objections to including the elements associated with monster skills (where applicable). Tzion 21:52, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't see a potential issue with that. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 23:19, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Dark Blessing Both Kraken and Toadonpa use this move but it looks and behaves differently for each. Toadonpa's seems to resemble Acid Blessing/Breath Tzion 00:51, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Damage multipliers I put in Cruel Ruin's damage multiplier (see this page) and added a column for the others. I have a "completed" file in GS1 (I've done everything but fighting the final bosses), so I'll probably calculate the multipliers for Dragon Driver and Outer Space soon. I might not calculate the multiplier for Star Mine (or Meteor Blow) for a while, though. If someone else wants to do those, feel free; just use the same method I described on the page I linked to. Cheeseoman 05:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC)